


fill me with dirt

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, i have never written anything good in my entire life, i wrote this on sunday night instead of doing homework, its the flowershop au nobody asked for yet i delivered on, luke is a flowershop worker and plays lacrosse, matt is ummmm and plays hockey, this is no execption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: luke works at a flower shop in his free time. an attractive stranger walks in.





	fill me with dirt

**Author's Note:**

> i will make people care about this ship one piece of badly written work at a time
> 
> all mistakes are my own
> 
> also Luke Kunin if this is you turn the other direction you don't deserve this

Luke works at a flower shop whenever he gets a day off from college. 

He isn’t a regular employee at the shop, only working about ten hours a week, but the lady who  
runs the shop is nice and is willing to work around his hectic schedule. So he keeps working  
there. 

He’s trying to focus on getting his stats homework done when the bell above the door rings. 

In comes a man who looks to be around Luke’s age, with a curly matte of brown hair on top of his head, and lingering teenage acne on his face. Luke stares at the attractive stranger for a little bit but gets back to his stats homework quickly. Something he’s learned about working in the shop for a while is to let people wander for just enough that they realize they have no clue what they’re doing, and then swoop in to help them. 

Luke waits the allowed time before getting off the stool to help the guy. 

“Hi my name is Luke, is there anything I can help you with?” He asks, with the best smile he can  
muster across his face. 

“Um, do you have any orange and yellow flowers?” The guy asks. 

“Sure we do!” He says, then he adds on “Is there anything in particular that you have in mind?” 

The guy still looks confused for a second, and Luke is about to interrupt before he says “It’s my ex’s engagement party today, and he invited me for some reason.” He says in an annoyed tone. 

Luke nods his head, “I’m assuming that you didn’t leave on good terms?” 

The guy snorts. “Yeah, you could say that, if cheating on me counts as not good terms” 

“Well that sucks, but do you want a bouquet or just a single flower.” Luke asks, not trying let the guy focus on the bad right now. 

The guy glances at the chalkboard hanging above Luke’s head, and then into his wallet, “Give me a bouquet I guess.” 

Luke smiles, “That’ll be about 20 minutes to create one from scratch, are you ok with waiting that long?” 

“Yeah, anything to get me to the party as late as possible.” 

 

Luke smiles at him and goes to the backroom to gets to work, he puts the centerpiece of the bouquet as the yellow carnations, with orange lilies showing up every now and then, buttercups and butterfly weed with whatever room he has left. 

Luke comes out to find the guy on his phone, he clears his throat to make the guy look at him and then smiles. “Your bouquet is ready!” He says. 

The guy comes up to pay, and Luke says, “As is customary with each bouquet, we explain the meaning behind each bouquet.” The guy raises an eyebrow before Luke continues. “The yellow carnations are for disdain, orange lilies for hatred, butterfly weed for leave me, and buttercups for childness.” Luke says pointing to each flower as he explains. “So it’s basically a giant fuck you to your ex, but unless he speaks flower, he won’t know.” 

Luke looks up at the guy, who is smiling for the first time since he walked into the shop. He hands over the money needed for the bouquet as he mutters a ‘thanks’ under his breath. Luke waves goodbye to him and says “Come back soon!” 

 

The guy actually comes back, which is something Luke didn’t actually expect to happen. 

He sees him as he’s helping some old lady check out, she’s buying a bouquet for her granddaughter’s high school graduation in a couple towns over and Luke is just ringing her up as he walks through the door. 

Luke waves at him, and the guy looks at him and waves back before starting to browse the flowers. 

He waves the old lady out the door and then starts to help the guy. 

“Hey,” Luke says, “fancy seeing you around here.” 

“Yeah well,” the guy says, “you did tell me to come back.” 

Luke can feel the blush rise up to his cheeks. Look he’s not blind, the guy is attractive. It’s not something he ignored on the first visit but he can’t afford to pine after every attractive stranger that comes into the flower shop. If he did he’s pretty sure he would never get a good night’s rest. He tries to talk the guy again, “What brings you here this time then, outside of me of course?” 

The guy scratches the back of his neck, “It’s my sister’s birthday today and I haven’t gotten her a gift yet.” 

Luke nods his head and starts to open his mouth but the guy keeps talking, “Which I know is bad, forgetting her birthday and all, but I just need something to get me out of a pinch and you did a great job last time so,” he takes a deep breath “help me out please?” Then he looks up at Luke with almost pleading eyes. 

Luke almost swoons on the spot. 

“Yeah. Sure!” He says almost way too excitedly for someone who’s just getting flowers. 

The guy lets out a breath that Luke didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you so fucking much.” He says. 

Luke just smiles, “Anything you have in mind for the flowers?” 

“Her favorite color is purple?” He says phrasing it like a question. 

“So a bouquet with purple flowers?” Luke asks. 

The guy nods his head, “Yeah, that would work well.” 

“So we already have some purple bouquets ready, most of them symbolize love and the sorts.” Luke says, walking over to where the purple bouquets are. “Of course I can make her her own bouquet if you have some time to spare.” 

The guy glances at his phone and winces. “Yeah, I need to be at my house in like, 20 minutes.” 

“Premade it is!” Luke says and starts to talk quickly about each bouquet and what it means. Throughout the course of the conversation he learns that his name is Matthew, he has two younger siblings, a brother, and a sister, and he plays hockey. 

Luke manages to give him a bouquet that has some purple roses, tulips, and daisies in a record time of 10 minutes before sending him out the door. 

 

Luke can actually call to Matthew the third time he comes into his shop. He smells like crap and is still sweaty from lacrosse practice when he calls “Hey Matthew!” across the empty shop. 

Luke can see Matthew’s face cringe before he says “Call me Matt, all my friends do, Matthew sounds like I’m some old guy talking about the Vietnam war.” 

“Alright Matt, what brings you in this time.” Luke says, blowing the sweaty hair out of his eyes after he speaks. 

 

Matt swallows “My great aunt wants some flowers, and she hates me because when I was little I spilled grape juice on her white couch.” he says 

Luke raises an eyebrow, “She’s still holding a grudge after that long?” He asks 

Matt laughs and it sounds like wind chimes to Luke’s ears, “I know right? I was like, six.” He says, “It whatever though, she’s really old and I see her like, twice a year.” 

Luke nods his head, “My older brother once held a grudge for two years against me because I stole some of his Halloween candy when I was seven and he was eight.” 

Matt smiles, “Yeah, that sounds like something me and my younger brother would do.” 

“So anything, in particular, you looking for?” Luke asks. 

“Whatever is cheapest.” Matt says. 

“So that would probably be our multi-rose bouquet at the moment.” Luke says, gesturing over to where the bouquet is held. “It’s just a simple rose bouquet, but with multiple colors of roses so it can look quite fancy despite its low cost.” 

Matt nods his head, “I’ll take that I guess.” 

Luke goes to ring him up and they make small talk as he does so. Mainly keeping topics chill and low-key. Matt talks about his hockey team and how some new guys have joined and Luke talks about how his lacrosse practice. “You play lacrosse?” Matt asks. 

“Yeah, I play for the local college.” Luke says well he starts to take Matt’s cash. 

“I guess that explains the whole sweaty situation.” Matt says gesturing to Luke’s body. 

Luke blushes, “Yeah practice ran later than normal so I didn’t have time to shower before I came, sorry about that.” 

Matt shakes his head, “No! Don’t worry about it.” He takes the flowers and hesitates for a moment “You look good, even with the sweat.” 

Luke just stands there as Matt leaves the shop. 

Fuck. 

Luke might have a teeny, tiny, little crush on Matt. 

 

Luke doesn’t work at all next week because of the road trip he has to take for lacrosse, but when he comes in next week for his shift Matt is already there. “Hey what're you doing here?” Luke asks as he starts to get behind the cash register. 

Matt blinks at him, “We’re in a flower shop. Take a guess.” 

Luke blushes a little bit, “No need to be sarcastic jeez.” 

“Where were you last week anyway?” Matt asks, obviously trying to be casual but failing horribly. 

“I had a tournament in another state for lacrosse, why are you asking?” Luke says, a smirk on his face very evident. 

“I was just curious when I came in last week you weren’t here.” Matts says. 

“Hmm, you came in here last week because who in your family needed flowers?” Luke asks, mocking Matt by stroking his chin. 

“Shut up.” Matt says, smiling as he reaches over the counter to push Luke on the shoulder. 

“Let me guess, your younger brother needed to impress his girlfriend, to make sure they didn’t break up, and he just couldn’t get to the local flower shop in time and you,” Luke gestures to Matt, “his mighty older brother couldn’t stand that so he came to this very flower shop right here to buy him his flowers.” 

Matt’s laughing way too hard for what Luke just said. “Shut up! Brady and Quinn are extremely happy together!” 

“So what actually brought you to the shop then?” Luke asks. 

Luke can almost see the blush rise up to Matt’s cheeks, “I just wanted to see you.” He murmurs. 

Now it’s Luke’s turn to blush. “You just wanted to see me?” He asks, his voice almost going into a squeak. 

“I mean yeah? You’re like really hot, you know a lot about flowers, you play lacrosse for a college, you’re just really kind, and-” He stops blush covering his cheeks. 

“Can I kiss you?” Luke asks. 

“What?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Matt nods his head. 

Luke tries to make it a kiss to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but seriously this was fun to write i hope people enjoy it!! i know i didn't develop their relationship that much so tbh i'm kinda open for a sequel but. who knows.
> 
> title is taking from a fox academy song called lavender blood.


End file.
